TAK TERDUGA
by IA-chi
Summary: lama tidak bertemu. by:matobaSeiji


Pertemuan yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Tapi kalau bertemu lagi tidak masalah bukan?

TAK TERDUGA

BY : IA-CHI

Dalam tiap sudut pandang seorang manusia bernama Matoba Seiji yang mata kanannya masih setia bersamanya, apa yang ada disekitarnya harus dimanfaatkan. Maka tidak heran klan Matoba benar-benar kuat dari generasi ke generasi. Lingkungan sangat mempengaruhi manusia bukan? Sekarang lihat dirinya, sudah punya istri 3, anak sudah 5, kurang makmur apa dia? Terlebih Matoba Seiji benar-benar tidak peduli orang lain akan membencinya, lagipula benci tidak benci tetap saja harus menjalin hubungan. Dan itu menguntungkan.

Tapi yang akan diceritakan bukan kisah keluarganya, melainkan sebuah kejadian. Ah, lupakan saja. Kita langsung menuju orangnya.

-MATOBA SEIJI—

'Hari ini cukup terik.' Benar dan tidak salah, untungnya bawahan bersamanya sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

"Kita istirahat sejenak." Beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon samping danau di Hutan Yatsuhara.

'Betapa akan beruntungnya bila bertemu Natsume-kun.' Iya, yah. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu bocah laki-laki itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang keberadaan Natsume. Tentunya bukan dari wali, merepotkan bila harus berkunjung dan menanyakan dimana natsume.

Walaupun kadang ia seperti mendengar nama lain selain Natsume. Terdengar seperti nama 'Rin' atau 'Rina-sama'. Masalahnya ia tidak pernah bertemu, atau berpapasan. Tapi jujur agak aneh saat nama itu disebut di beberapa hutan di sekitar Yatsuhara. Mungkin masih belum tepat tapi hampir semua hutan tempat ia berkunjung pasti ada yang menyebut nama itu.

Tapi biarlah apa pedulinya. Bagaimana mengurus urusan sekarang. Kabar anak tengahnya tengah dekat dengan anak kembar Natori? Jika memang benar, lalu apa salahnya? Bukan kabar buruk. Berkembang pula gosip mengenai hubungan serius antara anak tengahnya dengan Natori, apa karena Natori anak kembarnya laki-laki dan perempuan dan anaknya laki-laki sehingga kabar burung itu ada? Mau dibenarkan tapi apa untungnya?

Buak... duak...

"_Maaf, apa ada orang dibawah?"_ suara dari atas pohon.

Dua orang bawahannya pingsan akibat benda entah apa jatuh dari atas. Batu mungkin? Manusia atau yokai?

Byuurrr...

Ternyata yokai. Ia melihatnya sendiri, yokai itu masuk ke danau.

Breesss...

Suara gesekan daun dari atas pohon membuatnya waspada dari serangan dua arah. Bawahan lainnya juga ikut bersiap. Bahkan panahnya sudah ia tarik dan napas sudah ia ambil untuk mengucap mantra.

Lalu sepasang kaki menapak tanah di depannya.

Kringgg... kringgg...

Dan dia mengangkat teleponnya sambil berlari ke arah bawahnnya yang pingsan. Dan dia MANUSIA.

"Maafkan aku. Matoba-san. Karena aku bawahanmu jadi pingsan." Ternyata itu Natsume. Begitu menapak tanah, sambil menganggkat telepon ia mengobati bawahnnya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu buku ternyata jadi alat pukul yang kuat."

"Tapi itu tidak kusengaja, Matoba-san." Natsume bahkan masih diposisi duduk tegak.

Jadi lama sebelum Matoba, Natsume sudah datang dan membaca di atas pohon. Buku yang dibawanya punya banyak halaman dan tahan air, walau risikonya adalah berat. Dan betapa beruntungnya, saat buku itu jatuh, buku itu lebih dulu mendarat ke kepala orang sebelum menyentuh air.

"Kurasa yokai suruhanmu benar-benar penurut."

"Mereka bukan suruhanku. Mereka temanku."

Satu lagi, bukunya telah diambilkan oleh yokai yang diakui Natsume sebagai temannya. Yah, aku mulai membayangkan betapa beruntungnya bila Natsume bergabung denga Matoba. Walau ia tau Natsume bakal menolak tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menahan obrolan lanjutannya itu.

Kringgg... kringgg... kringgg...

"Maaf Matoba-san, aku angkat teleponku. – Natsume-desu. – Saya mengerti. Akan kuselesaikan bukunya besok malam. – Saya paham. Hubungi saya setelah jam makan malam."

Natsume menutup teleponnya.

"Penulis buku?"

"Bukan... bukan... aku hanya penerjemah."

"Penerjemah. Sepertinya pekerjaan santai, yah."

"Entahlah. Kalau begitu aku pamit Matoba-san. Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Ia pun mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kringgg... kringgg...

Belum juga beranjak sudah ada telepon masuk. Sepertinya penerjemah bukan pekerjaan santai.

Saat aku mengetikkan nama Natsume Takashi secara iseng, yang kutemukan adalah Natsume benar-benar seorang penerjemah. Penerjemah buku maupun penerjemah orang yang keluar negeri dan sebaliknya. Sepertinya memang pekerjaan merepotkan.

/ klo salah, typo dkk maafkan ya. /


End file.
